Lies, Affairs and Cheating
by jeessiiccaaxo
Summary: During one of Jamie's games, he has a heart attack, except the HCM condition did not come from Dan, it came from Karen. So when they are at the hospital. The gang receives shocking news and effects Naley and Leyton's lives the most. How will they deal with this sudden news? And how will this shocking story end?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - The Game

This is my first story so please be nice with the reviews! There is some Leyton and Naley fights but in the end it all gets worked out. Hope you all like it! Everything stays the same in the series except Dan does not have the heart condition (Lucas got it from his mom, Karen) and Peyton, Lucas and Sawyer stay in Tree Hill and are there for all the events. Other than that, everything remains the same.

The gang was gathered together in the stands at Jamie's high school basketball game, during the cool months of May. Jamie had just turned 16 and is in grade 10. He is tall, slim, has blue eyes and blonde hair, nothing like his father's brown eyes, brown hair and shorter body. It was evident that Jamie took more of his Uncle Lucas's appearance more than anything, but was it too much?

It was up to Jamie to make the game-winning basket. he was sweating and panting, his heart beating out of his chest. Jamie threw his hands in the air, releasing the ball. As the crowd follows the ball to see if it goes into the basket, Jamie crashes to the ground gripping his chest, in the place where his heart is. The ball is way short of the basket and doesn't even skim the side. Haley spots Jamie and screams at the top of her lungs, rushing to help her baby boy. Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Clay and Quinn all notice Jamie on the floor and run to the passed out boy. Nathan and Haley crouch down beside their son and await for the medic in the sidelines to get him on the stretcher and into the ambulance. Nathan and Haley cram into the back of the wailing vehicle as the rest of the gang rush into their cars to follow them to the hospital.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian, Peyton, Lucas, Quinn and Clay are all waiting in the waiting room impatiently to hear any sort of news. Millie, Mouth, and Skills offered to take Logan, Sawyer, Lydia, Davis and Jude back to their shared apartment to keep the kids busy and distracted. Jamie was put into emergency care to take tests, to see what was wrong and to treat him. After 5 hours of waiting, it was 12:30 a.m. and the doctor emerged from the operating room.

"Who are the parents of James Lucas Scott?" asked the doctor in a rush. Everyone stood up from their seats at once and Nathan and Haley rushed over to the doctor. It had been clear that Haley had been crying and Nathan was frustrated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, James had a heart attack while he was playing. His stress levels were beyond high and his heart just gave out." Haley broke into tears again, while Nathan was confused and angry.

"How does that happen out of nowhere? He is 16 for christ sake! No 16 year old just has a heart attack because of his amount of stress!" Nathan yelled, not believing the information shared.

"We looked into that and ran some tests. Turns out that James actually has a heart condition called HCM. It is a genetic condition, which means maybe his father or grandfather has the condition as well." Nathan and Haley stood there in disbelief. There was no way Haley had it because she never had any problems and Nathan had already gotten tested when they found out that Lucas had the heart condition.

"His uncle, my half brother, has the condition but-" Nathan began but got interrupted by the doctor.

"Does the dad or mom that you and your half brother share, have the heart condition?" The doctor asked.

"No he doesn't" Nathan replied.

"Then there's no way James could have gotten the heart condition through your family. Is there any family on the other side that may have the condition?"

"My family doesn't have any medical conditions." Haley declared, clearly confused.

"Lets take a paternity and maternity test to find out if you in fact are the parents and we'll go from there."

Nathan opened his mouth to protest but the doctor turned around and rushed back to the operating room. That was absurd, theres no way Nathan and Haley aren't Jamie's parents!

The doctor came out into the waiting room with an envelope in hand.

"Here are the results, take a look."

Nathan ripped the paper out of the doctors hands and glanced at the sheet of paper, with Haley looking over his shoulder. Nathan's eyes open widely and he threw the papers at the floor. He ran over to Lucas and punched him across the face.

"You're my fucking brother and you slept with my wife and got her pregnant!" Haley ran over and pulled Nathan off of Lucas.

"Don't touch me you slut! You slept with my brother! You're all a bunch of fucking liars!" Nathan roared and stomped out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Affair... Again

3 weeks later

Haley and Jamie walked out of the sliding doors of the hospital. Haley hasn't talked to nor seen Nathan since they found out that Lucas was Jamie's real father.

Haley pulled up to their house and parked in the huge driveway. Haley got out of the car and helped Jamie get into the house. Haley reached the front door and used her key to open the door but found that it didn't work. Haley was exhausted so instead of trying to jam it in there, she just rang the doorbell. Lydia answered the door with a huge smile on her face, noticing that her big brother was home.

"Mommy! Jamie!" Exclaimed the hyper 9 year old.

Haley pushed through the door, sat Jamie down on the couch and fished for a glass of water, not noticing the boxes spread across the house. When Haley was on her way back from the kitchen with a glass of water, she stopped dead in her tracks. She stared around the house and finally noticed the boxes.

"Lydia honey, why are there boxes all around the house?"

"We need to talk." a familiar voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Nathan? Baby what are you doing?" Haley just wanted to forget the past 3 weeks and get their lives back on track.

"Lydia go help your brother into his bedroom, Mommy and I need to talk about adult stuff." Lydia scurried to help her poor brother limp to his room. When the kids were out of sight Nathan finally spoke.

"I changed the locks and the garage code. All these boxes are all your crap that i packed up. I packed you a suitcase with your clothes and when you're ready, you can come get all these boxes from the garage to take to your new home. If they're not out in 3 months, they'll be in the dump." Nathan was strict about these rules and there was nothing Haley could say or do that would change it.

"What about the kids? Whose going to take them because i sure as hell won't let you take them without a fight."

"Since James isn't even my kid, you can have him but Lydia is staying with me. Unless she's not mine either and you screwed some other guy i don't know about." Haley was coming to tears by how rude and hurtful the man she loved was being. But Haley nodded, grabbed her purse and said she'd be back in an hour to retrieve James and her stuff.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Lucas ran to get the door. When he opened it, Haley was standing in the doorway, with red eyes and messy hair, he could tell she'd been crying. She asked if Peyton was home, concerned that the answer would be yes.

"She said she needed time to process the situation and just took off." Lucas replied, obviously hurt by the whole situation.

Haley fell into his muscular arms and hugged his large chest.

"Hey hey hey. What's wrong?" Lucas said, bringing Haley to the couch. Lucas sat beside Haley and she laid on his chest, holding Lucas's waist.

"He packed up all my stuff and kicked Jamie and I out. He said that he was going to keep Lydia because that was actually his child." Lucas processed this for a minute and carefully selected his answer.

"Hales, maybe it's for the best. If Nathan's that quick to throw you and Jamie out, maybe he really is just a jerk who never even loved you." Haley knew Lucas was right and looked into Lucas's blue eyes. The very same eyes that seduced her the first time and the very same eyes that woke up in panic the next morning saying 'last night was a mistake'. Lucas and Haley stared at each other for several minutes when Haley forced her lips onto Lucas's. Lucas started to kiss back and Haley shoved her tongue down his throat. Haley climbed on top of Lucas and yanked off his shirt, revealing his rock-hard abs and muscular fore-arms. Lucas stood up and carried Haley to the bedroom, as they continued to intimately make out.

Lucas and Haley were sleeping in the bedroom, their clothes scattered everywhere when a loud and familiar voice rang through the house.

"Lucas, baby. I've had time to think about the whole thing and I've decided to-" Peyton stopped at the bedroom doorway to find shirts, pants, underwear and a bra all over the floor and Haley and Lucas in her bed.

"YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" Peyton darted for Haley, who abruptly woke up, and tore the sheets off of the naked bodies. She threw Haley across the room and Haley banged against the closet door and sank to the floor. Peyton yanked her back up and slapped her across the face.

"If I EVER find you near my husband again, I will personally slap the SHIT out of you." Peyton yelled, tossing Haley around like a stuffed toy. Peyton then turned around, and pushed Lucas out of bed so that he was standing naked in the room, up against the wall.

"And you! I loved you! I TRUSTED YOU! And here I am coming home to tell you that I was going to forgive you for what happened 16 years ago! Lucas Scott, you are an animal, a playboy and, mark my words, you will regret this!" Peyton screamed. Her emotions were beyond words and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Haley franticly grabbed her clothes and rushed out the door, clearly not wanting to be slapped by Peyton again.

"I want a divorce and I'm keeping Sawyer. God Luke, I never thought you could be such a dick. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you bitch." Peyton swung open the closet, grabbed all her clothes and all Sawyer's clothes and stuffed them in a bag. She grabbed her purse and keys went out the door, to pick up Sawyer from daycare.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - Change of Heart or Change of Views?**

 **Thank you all so much for all the feedback and love I have gotten in the reviews! It means so much to me that you all like it and I can't wait for you guys to read the coming chapters! Enjoy Chapter 3 and if you are a die hard Naley fan or a die hard Leyton fan, just remember it will all work out in the end, trust me! Enjoy!**

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, when he saw Peyton on his front porch. "Are you okay? Have you been crying?" Peyton hesitated for a moment but decided she wanted to talk to Nathan.  
"Want to go for a walk?" She asked, knowing Jamie and Lydia were home.

"So I decided that I needed time so I drove down to visit Jake in Savannah, for a few weeks. He told me if I really love Lucas, then it doesn't matter what happened 16 years ago. So I thought he was right and I drove back home. When I walked through the door, I... I found Haley in bed with Lucas. I didn't know how to react so I slapped Haley and threatened Lucas." Nathan stopped walking and stood there in shock. They slept together again? Yet another reason to divorce Haley. Nathan thought to himself.  
"I filed for divorce this morning and I kicked Haley and Jamie out." Nathan confessed to his longtime friend and former high school girlfriend.  
"I think I'm also going to file for divorce. Lucas isn't the man I fell in love with all those years ago. I also decided to take Sawyer with me, but I don't have anywhere to go."  
"Since Haley is gone, why don't you move in with me and Lydia. Im sure Lydia would love to have Sawyer around since Jamie won't be for a while." Peyton smiled and quietly thanked Nathan.

Haley came back to her old house to collect her boxes with Lucas. Nathan wasn't home but left a key under the mat for her to get in. The two loaded up Lucas's pick up truck with all of Haley's and Jamie's boxes.  
"Thanks for letting Jamie and I move in. You didn't have to-"  
"Yes I did. Since Jamie is my son, I want to be near him and you're part of the package." Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder.  
"Thanks. I'm going to get my watch from the bedroom. Can you get Jamie's basketball jersey from his room? It should be in his closet." Haley asked Lucas.  
"Sure, no problem." As Haley walked into her bedroom, Lucas walked into Jamie's. In each room, they both noticed Peyton and Sawyer's clothes and valuables around the room. At the same time, they both yelled "OH MY GOD!" Both adults ran into the hallway. Haley looked at Lucas, feeling sympathy for him.  
"Luke, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Peyton and Sawyer were moving in here otherwise I would have never came to you." Lucas ran off into the foyer grabbing his keys and wallet.  
"I got to go find Peyton. I can't let her move in with Nathan. I can't."

"Lydia, Sawyer. There is something Peyton and I need to tell you." Nathan held his breath. "We are all moving in together."  
"What about Uncle Lucas?" Lydia asked.  
"Uncle Lucas will not be moving in with us." Nathan declared, firmly.  
"Does that mean that me and Jamie have to share a bed?" Lydia asked, confused about the bedding arrangements.  
"No, Mommy and Jamie are moving out and Peyton and Sawyer are moving in, instead." Lydia started to cry, not wanting her parents to be fighting. Just as Lydia was about to cry her heart out, Lucas comes running through the door of the restaurant. Lucas spots Peyton at the booth with Nathan and the two girls.  
"Daddy!" Exclaimed an excited 10 year old.  
"Hey Sawyer, sweetie. Peyton we need to talk. Now." Lucas pulled Peyton out of the booth and off in a corner.  
"What, Luke." Peyton said, annoyed that he barged into the restaurant and embarrassed her.  
"I made a mistake-"  
"You should have thought about that before you slept with Haley." Peyton had her arms crossed over her chest and she was leaning on her right leg.  
"Jamie is a mistake. Jamie should have never even been conceived."  
"Do you love her?" Peyton paused. "Do you love Haley?" Peyton finished.  
"Haley? God no! She's just a women who's having marital problems, i felt bad for her. And then, she shoved her tongue down my throat and got caught up in the heat of the moment. It meant nothing, it was just... sympathy sex. I'm not even physically attracted to her. I'm attracted you, I love YOU, not Haley." As Lucas finished his spiel, he noticed Peyton's eyes were wide and when he turned around, he saw Haley standing there. Clearly by her facial expressions, she had heard everything.  
"You told me I was part of the 'package'! You asked me to move in with you! And you tried to convince me that Nathan never loved me! But the whole time you just felt bad for me, right? Well did you feel bad for me when you said "I love you" during the 'sympathy sex'?" Haley yelled. She shoved Lucas into the corner and stomped off, wiping tears from her face. Lucas turned to face Peyton, who already had a red face and was clearly upset.  
"Peyton, I know that looks bad but-"  
"You said you loved her? Lucas... get out. There's nothing more I need to say to you, get out."  
"Peyton, please."  
"I SAID GET OUT!" Peyton yelled, pointing to the door. When Lucas started to leave, he stopped when he heard Peyton's phone start to ring. She violently yanked the phone out of her pocket.  
"WHAT?" She screamed into the receiver.  
"Mrs. Scott? This is Jane from Crump&Tamer Attorney office regarding your recent file for divorce against your husband?"  
"This is she." Peyton said, embarrassed that she yelled at the secretary.  
"We have just received notice that your court date will be held next Monday. There they will discuss who gets to keep the child, the house, the bank account money, etc. Is Monday, at 2:00 p.m., a day that both you and Mr. Scott can be at the Tree Hill courthouse?" Peyton didn't hesitate to answer the question.  
"We will be there." Peyton said and hung up on the secretary without asking for further details. Just as Lucas started to walk away, Peyton called him back over.  
"Lucas, be at the Tree Hill courthouse on Monday at 2." She said firmly.  
"Why?" He questioned, not knowing that she filed for divorce.  
"For our divorce case. If you want to stand any chance of keeping Sawyer, then be there." Peyton declared, threatening Lucas a little bit. _Over my dead body will he take Sawyer from me._ Peyton thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Let the games begin**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! I really appreciate it! If any of you have any ideas you want me to include in the story, feel free to private message me and I will try and include it in the story. Also, I just want you all to know that I am a die hard Naley and Leyton fan so this is hard for me to write this story however, with both couples, in the end it will all work out and please keep reading even if you don't like the concept or don't like the situation!**

 **This is a shorter chapter, however it is very juicy and plays a big part in showing what will happen in the future for these couples.**

~~

"The divorce went through and you two are no longer married. Peyton, your last name is once again Sawyer. Now, I have decided that the mother presented a better and safer living environment so Mrs. Scott will have custody over Sawyer. Case closed. Case dismissed." The judge had decided that Peyton would have custody and Lucas was devastated. That was his baby girl and he no longer had custody.  
"Peyton, I have to see Sawyer from time to time." Lucas pleaded to his newly ex-wife.  
"You heard the judge, Sawyer's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Peyton, please. She's not just your daughter, she's mine too. What if she came to live with me every other weekend?" Peyton pondered this question for a few minutes but finally agreed because it was his daughter too.  
"We will start next weekend. I'll drop her off Friday night and pick her up Sunday night." Lucas nodded and was so thankful that Peyton agreed to his idea.

~

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Nathan went to get the door, upset by who was standing on the other side of it.  
"What do you want, Haley?" Nathan barked.  
"Nathan I want to talk." Nathan opened the door to let Haley in, silently thinking she should hurry up before he changes his mind.  
"Nathan, remember back to that day, when we were still in high school, and I was mad at you because I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with me?"  
"Yeah, I was waiting at your front door for you to come home." Nathan replied, remembering the day vividly.  
"And how I said there was nothing you could do or say to surprise me and then you kissed me?"  
"And then it started raining." Nathan laughed.  
"Nathan every time I'm having a bad day, I think back to that day and smile because that is the day I realized you're the man I want to fall in love with and spend the rest of my life with. That was the day realized I didn't want to spend a day without you, Nathan. I knew back then I could fall in love with you and I have. I still love you and I'm still in love with you." Nathan thought about this and agreed with Haley. But there was still one thing that was bothering Nathan.  
"Why did you sleep with Lucas?" Haley was shocked by his confrontation.  
"The first time we were at a party and it kind of just happened. The second time, I-I was lonely and he was there. But Nathan I love you!"  
"Did you use protection? Either times?"  
"Both times! And I was on birth control, which is why I don't understand how it is possible that Lucas is James's father!"  
"The fact of the matter is that you slept with my brother. Twice."  
"But Nathan, I love you and when I said I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I meant it. Always and forever."  
"That ended the minute you got in bed with him."  
"Nathan-"  
"I think you should go." Haley gave up and turned around to go back to her car.  
"Haley?"  
"Yes, Nathan?"  
"Here are our divorce papers. I already signed them. When you're done, just drop them back off with me and I will take care of them." Nathan handed Haley a thick envelope to Haley. Haley took them and started to cry. She didn't want to divorce Nathan but she had no choice.  
"Nathan, I still love you and I always will."  
"Haley, I love you too and I doubt that I will ever stop but you hurt me. You broke my heart and I don't know if I can forgive you for that. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. Just go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Who's my daddy?**

 **Once again, thank you for all the reviews! I do understand many of you may not like the concept but I think it is very interesting and different so I will continue writing it. I believe there will only be 2-3 more chapters but I will certainly keep writing different stories for One Tree Hill and maybe other fandoms. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 and keep reviewing and telling me your feedback!**

"Jamie, time to go to the apartment."  
"Mom, are you and Dad getting a divorce?" Jamie asked Haley.  
"Jamie, honey, your father is very upset with me right now and-"  
"Don't act like you're the victim, Mom. You slept with Uncle Lucas and I'm just living proof of the affair."  
"Jamie, no you're not. I don't know who told you that but your Dad is your Dad, not Uncle Lucas. Yes, I slept with your uncle but he's not your Dad."  
"Then why did the paternity test say that Uncle Lucas was my Dad?"  
"I don't know, but I know the exact night you were conceived and the night I slept with Uncle Lucas was _not_ the night." Haley declared, firmly. Jamie rolled his eyes and started to walk to the apartment. Haley started to think about this and knew that there was something wrong with that test.  
"Jamie?" Haley called out.  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"Get in the car. We are going to see Dr. Fernandez, to get the another paternity test done."  
"Mom, we know who my dad is."  
"Yes, which is why we need to do it again because your dad is not Uncle Lucas." Jamie and Haley got in the car and drove to the Tree Hill Doctor Office to take the paternity test again.

"Alright Mrs. Scott we will have your results sent to you in the mail in 2-3 days."  
"But the hospital got it back to us right away."  
"The hospital is more technically advanced and can get the results back faster."  
"Oh ok, well I have a new address that you can send the results to. It's 4183 Roady Boulevard."  
"Wonderful. Have a nice day Mrs. Scott!" Haley and Jamie walked out of the doctors office and went back to there apartment.

"Jamie, sweetie? I'm going down to the lobby to check our mailbox. I will be back in 10 minutes." Haley walked down the stairs and went into the lobby. She inserted her key into the slot and it opened. She grabbed two letters; one which was from the doctor's office and the other was junk mail.

Haley ran back upstairs and went into her bedroom, shut the door and locked it. She sat on the bed and ripped open the letter. It was folded into thirds with a fancy seal. Haley took a deep breath and peeled it open. It read:

 _Dear Mrs. Scott,_

 _After our tests, the paternity test reads that_ _ **Nathan Scott**_ _is the father of_ _ **James Lucas Scott**_ _. If you have any questions or concerns, please talk call_ _613-555-0121_ _to contact Dr. Fernandez directly._

"I knew there was no way Lucas was the father! We slept together way before Nathan and I conceived Jamie! But how would the hospital mix this up?" Haley whispered to herself. Haley unlocked her bedroom door and grabbed her keys.  
"Jamie, I'm going out. I'll be back in a bit." Haley called.  
"See you later." The 16 year old replied.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Nathan opened the door and wasn't pleased with who he saw standing there.  
"Nathan, please. Just listen to me." Haley pleaded. Nathan sighed but let her in.  
"Ok, so when the doctor said Lucas was the dad, I knew it couldn't be true!"  
"Haley, enough. You saw the test too and it clearly said 'Lucas Scott is the father of James Lucas Scott'."  
"That's what I didn't understand because Lucas and I used protection AND I was on the pill. When we conceived Jamie, I wasn't on the pill and we didn't use protection."  
"But Haley, the test said Lucas was the father!"  
"Well, not exactly. See I went to get another paternity test done and I just got the results back. You're the father, Nathan! James is your son not Lucas's!" Haley handed Nathan the letter and he read it.  
"Clearly one of the tests is wrong."  
"I know, which is why I went back to the hospital to see what was wrong and I heard the doctor talking on the phone. He was saying that 'the plan worked' and that "they believe Lucas is the father'. Nathan, the doctor lied. You are the father!"  
"Haley, you still slept with Lucas twice. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."  
"But Nathan I love you! I have since the day in the rain."  
"You told me that already, Haley. You should just go." Nathan motioned to the door and saw her way out. But before Haley went out the door, she kissed Nathan on the cheek and whispered _'I love you'_.

"Haley, you shouldn't be here." Lucas said, when he opened his front door and saw Haley.  
"I know, I don't want to be here. I just came to tell you that you're not Jamie's father, Nathan is. The test was wrong." Haley said and turned around to walk away, leaving Lucas standing there in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Even if you fix it, is it really fixed?**

 **Once again, thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all are enjoying the story and I can't wait to show you the rest. I have decided that I will only have 2-3 more chapters but I can't wait to start a new story! Enjoy!**

"You can meet at the house at 6:00 on Saturday and then we'll go to dinner."

"Nathan, thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Haley, it's just dinner. There we can discuss what will happen with Jamie, Lydia and... us."

"Okay. I look forward to it."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Nathan was about to hang up but then Haley stopped him.

"Nathan, I-I still love you and I hope you know that."

"I do. I never stopped loving you, my heart's just broken. Goodbye Haley." Nathan hung up the phone and played with his wedding ring. He took it off and put it on his bedroom dresser.

~

Nathan opened the door and saw Haley standing there. She's so beautiful. He though to himself.

"Hi Nathan." Haley greeted him.

"Hi Hales." Haley looked down at Nathan's left hand, noticing that his ring was missing.

"Where's your wedding band?"

"Haley, just because we are discussing the future of our family, doesn't mean we will still be together."

"So you just give up? Do you really think we won't be able to get back to where we were?" Nathan hesitated to answer, knowing it would upset Haley.

"No, I don't."

"Then why are we here, Nathan?"

"To talk about what will happen after the divorce."

"But you said you still love me! You said you never stopped!"

"Haley, you were my first real love and that's never going to go away."

"You said you loved me."

"Haley, I do love you. It's just, I'm not in love with you anymore."

"So is that why Peyton and Sawyer moved in? Because you're in love with her?"

"No! Peyton and I are close friends and she didn't have a home to take care of Sawyer."

"I don't have a home to take care of YOUR son!"

"So let him move in with me."

"And what am I going to do? Live on the streets?"

"You can get a job and buy a place of your own."

"Fine, if that's what you want. I will be alone for the rest of my life."

"Haley don't say that. You'll find somebody else."

"I don't want to find anybody else, Nathan! I want you but if I can't have you then I don't want anybody." Haley took off her wedding ring and engagement ring and put it in Nathan's hand.

"Give this to someone who you think deserves it because I'm not that girl anymore." Haley walked away crying, leaving Nathan by himself, taking in all the pain and heart ache.

"Haley, wait." Nathan ran up to Haley and kissed her.

"I will always love you." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan you shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to." Nathan said, grabbing Haley's finger and slipping the rings back on.

"Yeah." Haley replied, jumping up to kiss Nathan again.

~

"Peyton, we need to talk." Nathan said, walking in the house spotting Peyton on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something too." Peyton moved over on the couch to give Nathan room.

"Okay, you go first." Nathan said.

"Don't take this personally but Lucas and I are trying to repair things for Sawyer, so we are moving back in with him."

"Really, Peyton? That's great. I'm really happy for you two." Nathan felt a sigh of relief.

"So you're not mad?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"Well, no. Actually I was going to tell you Haley and I are trying to also repair things and I was going to tell you that she and Jamie are moving back in also." Nathan laughed.

"Nate, that's great! You and Haley truly deserve each other. I'm happy for you!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Jamie honey. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Mom?" Jamie asked, sitting down on the couch beside his mom.

"Remember when you asked me if your dad and I are getting a divorce?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we decided that we are going to try and work it out for you and Lydia." Jamie hugged his mom in excitement.

"Thank you, Mom. I missed Dad and Lydia so much!" Haley hugged her son back and smiled.

"Mom, if Uncle Lucas isn't my father then how did I get the heart attack?" Haley looked at her son in shock.

"I don't think it was a heart attack, I think you fainted because of exhaustion. Who knows, doctor lied about the paternity test maybe he also lied about the cause of your collapse." Haley hugged her son again and kissed on the head. She didn't think much of the fake heart attack because she knew it couldn't have been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Up and Down the Rollercoaster goes**

"Alright, I think that's the last of the boxes." Nathan said, clapping his hands together in a brush motion.

"Jamie, put down the game controller and start unpacking your things in your bedroom."

"Ok, Mom." Jamie replied, getting up and rushing to his bedroom. Nathan pulled Haley in close to him and hugged her. Haley smiled and embraced him even more.

"Daddy, when is Aunt Peyton coming back?" Haley looked at Nathan and walked over to the curious 9 year old.

"Honey, Aunt Peyton moved out and Mommy and Jamie are back from vacation." Haley said, remember that they told her Jamie and Haley were going on a 'vacation'.

"Yay! The family is together again!" Lydia exclaimed, making Haley laugh and hugging her.

 _-Lies, Affairs and Cheating-_

Haley and Nathan were alone in the bedroom. It was 1:35 a.m. and both of their kids were in bed.

"Haley, why did you sleep with Lucas 16 years ago? We were so happy then."

"It was just after we got back together. You were gone one night and I was feeling lonely and so I went over to Lucas's house and it sort of just happened."

"That was months before we conceived Jamie. Why did you even consider that Lucas was the father after the first test?" Nathan started to get angry and fired up.

"I didn't! I tried to tell you that!" Haley was now starting to yell.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Haley nodded, accepting is apology. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Haley backed away from Nathan and noticed that Haley was looking very tired.

"Hales, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I've been feeling nauseous and tired lately."

"Haley, you're not pregnant are you?" Nathan said, slowly approaching Haley.

"No, its not possible!" Haley started to panic. "We haven't slept together in a few months!"

"But you slept with Lucas! Haley take a pregnancy test or go to the doctors, I don't care but you have to know for sure."

"What if it's Lucas's?" Haley started to cry a little, not wanting to run the risk of having Lucas's baby.

"Take the damn test and we'll go from there!" Nathan was getting angry and flustered, hating the fact that his wife might have his brother's baby.

"I will take it tomorrow but I want you there when I take it." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and put it up to her cheek, letting it rest there for a few moments. Nathan pulled it away and crossed his arms.

"I'll go to the local pharmacy and I'll pick you up a test now." Nathan started to grab his jacket and wallet.

"Nathan, it's nearly 2 in the morning! You can't just go out to the store." Haley pulled him back and made him sit on the bed.

"I'll go to the 24 hour one. Haley, you're health is more important than anything to me."

"Nathan, promise me you will not be mad no matter what the outcome is."

"Let's just see the result first." Nathan got up and left to go get the test.

 _-Lies, Affairs and Cheating-_

"Alright, how long do I have to wait? 2 minutes right?" Haley was nervously holding the stick.

"Yeah, 2 minutes." Haley set a timer on her phone for 2 minutes and impatiently stared at her phone.

"Hales, relax." Nathan was annoyed with the whole situation. The alarm sounded and the two minutes were up. Haley took a deep breath and glanced at the stick. Nathan was impatient and tried to take a look at the result.

"Nathan, its..."

 **So what do you guys think? Do you think Haley is pregnant or do you think there's no way? Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Is it a Nightmare or a Dream?**

 **Because this is my last chapter, I am going to tell you guys 5 things about me.  
1\. My name is Jessica  
2\. My middle name is Rose  
3\. I am in Grade 9  
4\. I am Canadian  
5\. I love to write stories and letters  
**  
 **Back to the story, I have decided that I am going to end this story with a twist to my plot twist. I had planned since the start that I would end this story with a plot twist but I am now going to use that plot twist and add a twist to that one. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review telling me if you liked the ending!**

Nathan woke up to see his beautiful wife sleeping next to him. Nathan sighed from relief that it was all a dream. Lucas and Haley never slept together, at all. Nathan and Haley never had marital problems and he didn't have to worry that Haley was pregnant. But Nathan couldn't help but wonder whether the test in his dream was positive or negative. He woke up before Haley could tell him what the result was.

Nathan looked over to his wife and smiled. He put his arm around her and she woke up.

"Nathan, whats wrong?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, I just had a weird dream." Nathan paused to remember a specific moment. "Do you remember, back when we were in high school and you came home and I was there waiting for you?" Haley laughed, remembering the day.

"Yeah, and I was mad at you because I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with me." Haley smiled, remembering what happened next.

"Then you said there was nothing I could do to surprise you and I kissed you, which surprised you." Nathan smirked, loving that he proved Haley wrong.

"And then it started raining." Haley smiled. She leaned over and gave Nathan a kiss.

"Haley, that was the day I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew in that moment that you were someone I could and wanted to fall madly in love with."

"Aw Nathan, I feel the same way. I love you." Haley smiled and they kissed. The kissing started to intense and Nathan rolled on top of Haley.

 _-Lies, Affairs and Cheating-_

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley screamed from the bathroom. Nathan came running in to see what was wrong.

"I forgot to take birth control last night!" Haley freaked out, unsure whether Nathan wanted a third kid.

"Let's get you a pregnancy test and we'll see what happens." Nathan was surprisingly calm. He thought it was a coincidence that his dream last night ended with Haley getting pregnant, however he did not know what the end result was.

Nathan came into the bathroom with the pregnancy test and handed it to Haley.

They waited for 2 minutes and Haley looked at the stick. Haley gasped and looked at Nathan.

"Nathan, it's positive! We're pregnant! Are you okay with it? Do you want another kid?" Haley started to freak out again. Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around Haley. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Nathan knew that this was a sign, telling him what the result would have been in the dream.

"Haley, I have never been happier. Other than when we got married and when we found out about Jamie and Lydia. But I'm overjoyed and it's all going to be okay! I love you so much!" Nathan kissed Haley and she was so happy that Nathan was excited about the baby.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Haley smiled, hugging Nathan. They started kissing when Jamie and Lydia came into the bathroom.

"What's going on? Why are you guys screaming?" Jamie asked.

"Kids, come sit. Your father and I have some exciting news." Haley begun, looking for Nathan to tell them the news.

"You kids are going to have a little brother or sister!" Nathan exclaimed. Jamie thought about how he would be 16 years older than the new baby.

"Aren't you guys too old to have a baby?" Jamie questioned. "I mean, I'll be 16 years old than he or she. Isn't that a little weird?"

"Jamie, sweetie. Once you meet your sibling, I know you'll love him or her. Plus, you're a free babysitter!" Haley laughed. Nathan pulled in Haley for a hug and Haley grabbed her beautiful kids to join the family group hug. Once again, all was well in the Scott household.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Lydia squealed.

 _-Lies, Affairs and Cheating-_

"Peyton, you have to forgive me." Lucas pleaded to the love of his life. "I didn't mean to smash the plate, I wasn't mad. I was happy, I am happy. I'm overjoyed. I love you and it's going to be okay this time."

"I hated that plate anyways." Peyton laughed. "So you're not mad?" Peyton hugged her husband.

"Of course not. I'm just scared, scared that what happened last time will happen again."

"Lucas I can't promise it won't happen again, but I can promise that this baby will complete our family and will give what Sawyer always wanted. A sibling, brother or sister." Peyton put her hand to her stomach and rubbed it. Lucas saw Sawyer walking into the kitchen. Sawyer had overheard the conversation and was aware of the news.

"If anything happens, we will be right by your side." Lucas pulled Sawyer and Peyton in for a hug.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Sawyer exclaimed.

 _And with that all was well in the world again, considering nothing was truly wrong in the real world, that is. See you in your dreams,_

 _-A._


	9. Ideas for a new story!

Hello everyone,

I am publishing this to let you all know I am having a bit of trouble coming up with a good idea for a new story. For my next story, I want it to be between 20-30 chapters at most however I don't have an idea! So if there is anyone out there with an idea for a story but you need help writing, I would be happy to write it for you and even give you a disclaimer! Just private message me or direct message me on twitter jessieb87123 with your idea and we can come up with a plan to make this work. Thanks everyone for you understanding and help.

All the best,

Jessica


End file.
